Code Name: Sailor Moon A new recruit
by GoddessVixen
Summary: what would happen if Nikita were to meet Serena , and why is she at Section 1
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters of Sailormoon or La Femme Nikita they are own by the genius that created them.  
  
Before you start to read this, I may use some of the Japanese names off and on  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
USAGI: THIS IS SERENA'S NAME IN THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE VERISON OF SAILORMOON. IT MEANS RABBIT OF THE MOON  
  
SENSHI: THE NAME OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS IN THE JAPANESE VERISON. IT MEANS WARRIOR OR SOLIDER.  
  
SENSEI: JAPANESE NAME FOR TEACHER IT IS ADDED TO THE END OF A TEACHER'S NAME.  
  
CODE NAME: SAILORMOON  
  
  
  
Welcome to Section 1. This is one of the most covert anti-terrorist groups on the planet. You Miss Serena Tsukino are to become our newest operative.  
  
What the hell are you talking about? My friends are going to come looking for me. Then you will be in trouble!  
  
Your friends are not coming. They think your dead!! A picture was thrown at Serena and it hit her chest (where the silver imperium crystal rests when not in use.)  
  
"What is this picture of, lady" Serena asked  
  
Look at it Tsukino, it is your funeral. I'll be back in a half hour to start your training. With that the women walked to the door. She turned before leave and said, " by the way the name is Nikita, not lady." And with that the heavy metal door closed behind Nikita with a loud banging of the door.  
  
Serena looked down at the picture in her hand of her funeral. All of her friends were there. Her Mother had tries streaming down her face. Dad was holding her Mom. It looked as though Sammy was crying as well. And behind her parents were Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina they were all crying. The girls face told Serena that they were not crying only out of sadness, but over the fact that they had failed a protecting her. The man that stood beside Mine was Darien Serena's boyfriend he on the other hand looked in a dazed with out any emotions on his face.  
  
Oh, I wish I could be with all of you. So long as I have my compact with me Darien you and the girls will always be a part of me, Serena though to her self. Bringing her hand to the spot were her bow was on her school uniform, Serena then realized that she was not wearing her school uniform.  
  
"No, my compact why isn't there?"  
  
"NO THE IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTAL I HAVE LOST IT SERENA SCREAMED ALOUD!"  
  
With the though of losing the silver crystal she began to cry. Serena didn't hear the door reopening. She didn't realize that that someone was there until they cleared their throat. Serena looked up to find Nikita staring at her.  
  
Serena was overcome with a surge of bravery and ran towards Nikita. And when she reached her with a finger pointed in Nikita's face.  
  
"I demand that you either tell me where my compact is or you retrieve it from me. NOW!"  
  
  
  
Nikita took a step back to look at this girl named Serena that had her finger in her face. She stood about 5"6 and had hair that was so long that it was on the floor. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue crystal color (those eyes at the moment looked as if they could kill) a peach colored complexion. She looked about sixteen or seventeen. Nikita made a mental note " she a very beautiful girl."  
  
"Get your finger out of my face now little girl, before I brake it in three different places."  
  
Serena backed away slowly fearful of Nikita's threat.  
  
Nikita, looked Serena in the eyes and she asked "Now what is this about demanding something"  
  
I was hoping you could tell me where my compact is?  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this but" Nikita started. However before she could finish Serena interrupted her. " My compact is round and has a pink cover with a five pointed star and on each of the points stones. The stones are red, green, yellow, blue and finally pink. So, have you see it Serena finished  
  
"Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. Section has must likely taken it. It is one of the rules here at Section 1 that you can't have anything that remains you of your old life."  
  
Nikita noticed that Serena looked as though she had just ripped out her heart. Serena looked at the picture of her funeral and began to cry. Not sure of what to do, Nikita took Serena and sat here down on edge of the bed in the room.  
  
In hopes to comfort Serena, Nikita told that after she finished her section training that with the money they gave her she could just go out a buy a new compact.  
  
Serena looked up at Nikita for a second. She said something under her breath.  
  
What did you say?  
  
I said, that I have failed my compact-no my heart has been taken  
  
What do you mean your heart was stolen? It is only a compact.  
  
Having said that the look on Serena's face quickly changed from sadness to one of pure angry.  
  
IT WAS NOT JUST A COMPACT IT IS MY LIFE. MY MISSION WAS TO PROTECT THE COMPACT. I FAILED! BECAUSE I HAVE LOST IT TO WHOM EVERY THESE SECTION1 PEOPLE ARE!  
  
I wonder what is so special about this compact Nikita wonder aloud  
  
Oh my goddess, what have I done? At this rate I may just as well tell her about the Silver Millennium and that I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and that compact holds the most powerful thing in the universe THE IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTAL.  
  
Serena was able to quickly make something up, let's just say it is a family heirloom.  
  
Then she looked back down at the picture and tries reentered her eyes.  
  
Nikita leaned in and looked down at the picture she was holding. Nikita once again noted that Serena was very loved.because in the picture she saw an older man that was holding a women of the same age that was crying. Nikita could only guess that they were her parents. Below them was a young boy about twelve and beside him was a little girl with pink hair, that was pulled into two triangular ondagos and she had red eyes. Behind the parents stood a group of four girls and one guy. Also in the shadow of a tree she saw four figures.  
  
Who are all of the people in this picture ?  
  
Serena started to point at the people and she told her each of there names. First she pointed to women being held by the older man. And said that they were her mother and father. Next she said that the little boy was Sammy her brother and that the pink haired girl was hair future dau- cousin Rini. (Serena stopped her self from saying Rini was her future daughter) And next were Molly and Melvin. And she said that the four girls in back where her closes friends. First there was Rie Hino, she is a priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple. Serena pointed out at a girl with long raven colored hair and lovely purple eyes.  
  
She then move to the next girl Ami Mizuno, she told me that Ami was a genius and dreamed of becoming a doctor someday. She had short blue hair and blue eyes to match. Next to Ami was Lita Kino, she said that she dreamed of being a world famous chief someday. Lita had her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and beautiful green eyes.  
  
Then came Mina Amino, she just dreamed of being famous someday. She had long blonde hair a few shades darker than Serena's and she had blue eyes. When Serena looked at the next person in the picture and once again tries streamed down her face as she told Nikita who he was. This is Darien Chiba, my boyfriend and true love. Darien was a very handsome man, had short charcoal black hair and charcoal eyes. And a great muscular build. Nikita did notice that out of all the people in the picture that he was the only one who didn't seem to be crying.  
  
Serena at this point was balling her eyes out.  
  
Who are they, Nikita asked pointing the four shadowed figures in the back?  
  
What do you mean I have told you everyone?  
  
Nikita pointed out whom she was talking about  
  
Oh, I did even see them back there.  
  
  
  
To be continued………. 


	2. Code Name: Sailor Moon-Meeting Michael

focusIN Specialty Web Network  
  
  
  
Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | News |  
  
  
  
Log In | Register  
  
  
  
  
  
Code Name : Sailor Moon  
  
Meeting Michael  
  
  
  
I do not own the characters of Sailormoon or La Femme Nikita they are own by the genius that created them.  
  
Before you start to read this, I may use some of the Japanese names off and on  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
USAGI: MEANS RABBIT  
  
TSUKINO: MEANS OF THE MOON  
  
SENSHI: THE NAME OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS IN THE JAPANESE VERISON. IT MEANS WARRIOR  
  
OR SOLIDER.  
  
SENSEI: JAPANESE NAME FOR TEACHER IT IS ADDED TO THE END OF A TEACHER'S NAME.  
  
CODE NAME: SAILORMOON  
  
Serena picked up the picture to look at the four figures closer.She noticed that each one of  
  
them seemed to be wearing a terra. Serena brought the picture closer to examining it  
  
better.And a then a bright golden light shown so bright that it blinded her for about four  
  
seconds.  
  
With great surprise in her voice said THEY'ER SAILOR SENSHI, BUT I THOUGHT WE HAD  
  
FOUND THEM THEY HAVE BEEN FOUND.  
  
What is a Sailor Senshi Nikita asked  
  
Serena didn't have a chance to responed  
  
Never mind, we better get going or you will be late for your training lessons.  
  
What training ?  
  
You'll find out, let's go  
  
Nikita opened the metal door for Serena and she stepped out in the corridor. Serena looked  
  
around and noticed that the only thing in the whole corridor was made upon of metal  
  
door.as she walk down the hall she count twelve doors tolled.  
  
Serena hurry up or will be late.  
  
Serena ran to caught up to Nikita and then they reached the end of the corridor.it opened  
  
up in a very large room, There were several different cubical areas in all over. But the  
  
largest area was filled with computer. And it seemed as through a boy about twenty-on. He  
  
was sliding around on a chair gave orders to things(most of the things Serena didn't  
  
understand what they ment)he was wearing a pair of shaded glasses. As Nikita and Serena  
  
passed him,he looked up for a breif second.  
  
Hey Nikita is that your new trainiy? the boy asked  
  
Nikita stopped and walked over to the boy  
  
Yeah, Birkoff she is my trainiee . You want to meet her she is about your age.  
  
Nikita waved a hand at Serena to come over.  
  
Serena, this birkoff he is in charge of everything and anything to do with computers  
  
Hello Birkoff(Serena bowed when she said hello)  
  
Is Birkoff your first name ?  
  
No it isn't, I don't  
  
Before Birkoff could finish his sentence Nikita provide and answer to Serena's question  
  
Birkoff"s first name is Semour.Nikita said with a sly smile on her face  
  
She is lieing it just Birkoff, Birkoff  
  
Nikita, you know I don't like to have people know what my first name is ?  
  
Is your name really Semour ?  
  
With his head down and with a little reddness in his check Birkoff said yes  
  
Cool, I like it. But sense you don't like it I will not call you Semour okay  
  
Thanks, is it Serena  
  
Yes it is  
  
And no problem before I came here a had the nickname "meatball head"  
  
Nikita interruped Serena and Birkoff, Oh my Serena we need to hurry  
  
Bye Birkoff  
  
Birkoff waved a hand at her and went back to his computer screens  
  
Serena followed Nikita down a different corridor.  
  
Nikita, why am I here serena asked  
  
What do you mean, you're here to start your hand-to- hand combat training  
  
No, why am I at Section  
  
Well accourting to your profile, a section operitive heard some screaming at a park in Tokyo  
  
and when they what to help they saw there standing over a body.And see as you killed  
  
them Section decide to bring you in.  
  
Me Kill a Person I would never Serena replayed  
  
Serena thought back towhen shewas last in the park.The only time she could think of was  
  
when she was fighting monster that was sent by the dark moon.She was alone that and  
  
was hit hard in the face.however somehow she was able to use her MoonPricness  
  
elimination act on the creature.and then everything after that went black and thenext thing  
  
she know shehad woken up her.Oh, That opertive must have heard her and the monster  
  
fight .And when they came to inverteget they saw me there. At some point before they  
  
found me I most havedetransformed. And then they took me here.  
  
And when they reach the head it opened to a huge sparring ring. And a man stood with his  
  
back to them and he had brown hair that reached his shoulders  
  
Oh no it is Neflite of the dark kingdom, Serena yelled aloud and before Nikita could stop her  
  
Serena run forward and kicked this guy in the back(which made him laid on his face). Serena  
  
flipped over his head landed on her bottom and quickly recovered. and began her speech  
  
"I AM SAILOR MOON AND ON BEHAVE OF THE MOON I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH  
  
OVER EVIL AND THAT MEANS YOU.Now Neflite I don't know how it is possible that you are  
  
alive, seeing as I already moondusted you some time ago. But I will do it again.  
  
Serena, what are you doing!  
  
Serena watch as Nikita run to the man and lean down to help him up  
  
Serena, this is not Neflite or what every you called him it is your hand-to- hand combat  
  
teacher Michael.  
  
Michael, are you okay  
  
I am fine, and you nice job on the kick but the landing could use some work Michael said and  
  
it sound as Serena had done a great job of knocking the wind out of him.  
  
I am so sorry, I though you were someone else!  
  
Obviously  
  
Michael are you sure you are okay  
  
Yes I am fine Nikita, I was hurt worse on our last mission.  
  
Oh by the way my name young lady is Michael not Neflite.  
  
My name Michael-sensei is Tsukino, Serena ( she said with a bow)  
  
Let me guess by the way you introduce yourself. Your from Japan right  
  
Yes,Michael-sensei and I really am sorry  
  
Okay Serena, lets start okay  
  
Okay Michael- sensei  
  
Michael looked at Serena and said "drop the Sensei, its just Michael 


End file.
